Querelles au Terrier? Hum, pas si sur !
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Réponse au défi querelles au terrier lancé par Ptit Phenix... Un petit RonHermione avec un BillFleur tout mignon ! Reviews por favor ! désolée, je suis en plein conversation avec des espagnoles ! LOL


**Réponse au défi Querelle au Terrier lancé par Ptit Phenix.**

_**Couple :** Hermione/Ron_

_**Genre :** Humour/Romance_

_**Spoiler :** Tome 6_

_**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, l'idée de cette fiction à mon petit phénix d'amour et l'histoire est quand même de moi… Ben ouais ! LOL !_

_L'idée du mariage appartient à notre chère Dinou, auteur talentueuse… Que j'embrasse d'ailleurs !_

_**Résumé :** Molly nous raconte le mariage de Bill et Fleur ponctué par les disputes incessantes de Ron et Hermione…_

« Ce que tu peux m'énerver Ronald Weasley ! »

Depuis la mort d'Albus, je croyais que les choses allaient enfin s'arranger entre mon fils et sa meilleure amie. Les voir enlacés à l'enterrement de leur directeur m'a donné espoir. Espoir qu'un jour des petites têtes rousses courraient dans le Terrier en cherchant « l'Histoire de Poudlard . » Mais aujourd'hui, toutes mes espérances se sont détruites. Je crois qu'ils ont commencé à se disputer parce que Hermione a reçu un hibou de son ami Viktor Krum. Quand Ron l'a appris de la bouche de Ginny, j'ai cru qu'il allait piquer sa crise ! Il est devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, ce qui a fait rire Harry, Fleur et toute ma famille. Hermione était tellement en colère après mon fils qu'elle s'est levée, a fait le tour de la table avec son bol de café dans la main, a demandé à Bill et Harry de se circuler et a renversé son bol de café brûlant dans les cheveux et le cou. Tout le Terrier est devenu silencieux et personne n'a osé bouger. Même Fred et George ont été choqués par l'attitude d'Hermione. Ron s'est levé, a regardé Hermione dans les yeux, nous a regardé et est monté dans sa chambre. Hermione l'a suivi presque aussitôt en s'excusant et les larmes aux yeux. Nous avons entendu une porte claquer et un énorme fracas qui venait de la chambre de mon fils. Harry nous a dit qu'il allait voir ce qui se passait, Ginny a fait de même pour Hermione et nous sommes restés tous silencieux comme des idiots. Mais mes fils jumeaux ont voulu détendre l'atmosphère… Vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont pété ! Ca a fait rire tout le monde, sauf moi, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une odeur qui a fait pâlir Fleur… La couleur de la peau de ma futur belle –fille m'a fait éclater de rire. Bill, Arthur, Charlie et les jumeaux m'ont fixé avec des yeux ronds pendant que Fleur essayait d'aérer avec la gazette. Mais le fou rire général que j'ai déclenché s'est vite terminé quand Hermione est descendue, aussi blanche que Fleur, en me demandant où était la trousse à pharmacie.

« Elle est à la salle de bain Hermione. Mais…

-Merci Mme Weasley !

-De rien chérie… Harry ? Ginny ?

-Oui maman, on arrive ! Oui, d'accord Hermione ! »

Ma fille et Harry sont descendus, se sont assis et se sont regardés. Harry a fait un signe de la tête à Ginny et elle a commencé :

« C'est Ron. Il s'est… Harry ?

-Défoncé la main en mettant un coup de poing dans la porte de sa chambre…

-Quoi ? Mais, est-il blessé ?

-Non, maman, c'est pas grave. Hermione s'en occupe. Je crois qu'ils doivent parler aussi.

-Bien. Allez, vous tous montez dans vos chambres pour vous préparez pour le mariage ! N'oubliez pas que c'est ce soir ! Ginny et Fleur venez avec moi mes chéries.

-Oui, Molly.

-Ouais, j'arrive M'man. »

Ginny fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui lui sourit et monta dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle se dirigea vers moi avec le sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, elle aussi, se moquait de Fleur qui était toujours très pâle.

« Alors Fleur, t'es pas bien ?

-Oh… no pas vraiment Ginny…

-Ah zut c'est bête ça !

-Bien, prenez la cheminée pour rejoindre le manoir Delacour. J'arrive.

-D'accord ! »

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et monta vers la chambre de Ron. J'écoutai discrètement à la porte :

« Mais Hermione, je croyais que tu lui parlais plus à ton Vicky… Aïe !

-Désolée… Mais oui, c'est tout à vrai ! C'est lui qui m'a écrit. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un et que rien ne serait possible entre nous.

-Ah parce que t'es amoureuse ?

-Euh… oui. Mais j'te dirais pas de qui !

-Allez Hermione ! Tu peux bien me le dire ! Je suis ton meilleur ami !

-C'est bien ça le problème…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien.

-Mme Weasley, que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh ! Harry, mon chéri ! Je... je venais vérifier que la petite Hermione se débrouillait bien auprès de mon bébé.

-Faites lui confiance Mme Weasley. Hermione ne ferait jamais de mal à Ron.

-Je le sais bien mon petit. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui, je voudrais prendre ma robe de soirée !

-Ah, euh, oui… Attends.

-**TOC TOC TOC !**

-Entrez!

-Mes chéris, Harry aurait besoin de sa robe de soirée pour le mariage.

-Oh, oui. Je vais aller me préparer !

-Non Hermione, t'as pas fini de soigner Ron.

-Ah oui merde, t'as raison Harry. Excuse-moi Ron.

-T'inquiètes pas Mione…

-Voilà Harry mon chéri.

-Merci beaucoup Mme Weasley. A plus tard vous deux.

-Bye Harry !

-Soigne bien mon bébé Hermione !

-Maman !

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas Mme Weasley.

-Je suis pas en sucre !

-Tais-toi Ron.

-Aïe !

-Et ben voilà… _Hermione soupira mais sourit._ Tu es un vrai enfant Ronald Weasley.

-Mais non !

-Bien, à plus tard mes chéris.

-A plus tard Mme Weasley…

-Ouais, à plus M'man. Aïe !

-Ce que tu peux être douillet… »

Malgré le début d'une nouvelle dispute, je souris en partant. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers quand une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je courus dans la chambre de ma fille où une magnifique robe bleu pâle était accrochée après l'armoire. Je la pris et retournai dans la chambre du plus jeune de mes fils.

« **TOC TOC TOC !**

-Quoi encore?

-Ron !

-Ben quoi ? J'en ai marre moi !

-Bon, ça suffit ! Ah ! Mme Weasley, il y a un problème ?

-Non ma belle, je t'emmène seulement ta robe car elle était dans ma chambre. (NDA : maaaaaaannnn ! Molly qui ment c'est pas beau à voir ! LOL)

-Ah oui merci. Voulez-vous bien l'accrocher à côté de…

-Ma stupide robe de soirée…

-Arrêtes Ron, elle est très belle ta robe de soirée !

-Mais les robes… aïe ! C'est pour les filles !

-Pff !

-Bon, je vais aider Fleur, Ginny et Gabrielle à se préparer !

-Bien, à tout à l'heure !

-Oui, chérie. A plus tard Ronnie.

-M'man ! »

Je ressortis de la chambre mais j'eus une autre idée : je fermais la porte à clé grâce à un sort informulé… Aaaa… Merci Albus, c'est grâce à vous que j'excelle dans ce domaine maintenant… Bon ! Direction Paris maintenant!

…

Environ une heure après… 

« Voilà ! C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais défoncé cette fichue porte !

-Merci Hermione… _Ron baissa les yeux. _Je suis désolé pour la crise de tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas grave Ron… _Hermione s'approcha de Ron, prit son menton dans ses petits doigts, ce qui les fit frissonner et le releva. _Je ne t'en veux pas mais…

-Oui ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est ce que tu fais.

-Vraiment très drôle !

-Non je déconne Mione !

-Bon… Pourquoi est ce que tu t'énerves à chaque fois que **_son _**nom est évoqué ?

-Parce que… Et bien, j'ai mes raisons…

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Et bien, je… dois aller prendre une douche ! »

Le beau rouquin essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Ben, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Arrêtes avec toutes ces grossièretés !

-Mais… quelqu'un nous a enfermés Hermione !

-Quoi !

-Ouais, regardes ! »

Hermione examina la porte, jeta plusieurs fois « Alohomora », « Finite incantatem » mais rien…

« Dépêches toi Hermione s'il te plaît !

-Mais j'y arrive pas !

-Quoi ? Toi, t'y arrives pas ?

-Non !

-Et merde… Harry !

-Aïe, mais tu m'as défoncé le tympan !

-Désolé mais il faut qu'on nous aide ! »

Ron cria ainsi pendant plus de vingt minutes pendant qu'Hermione s'était précipitée sur les livres de sortilèges de Ron. Quand ils en eurent assez, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se plaignirent en même temps :

« Putain… »

Ils se mirent à rire… C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très drôle mais ils étaient très nerveux de rester ensemble car ils éprouvaient un peu beaucoup plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre mais ils étaient trop timides pour se l'avouer.

« Bon, il faut qu'on se prépare…

-Comment on fait ?

-Ben, on va tirer un paravent, non ?

-Un quoi ?

-Bon, fais attention à toi. _**Mientoque paravento ! **Un paravent s'étira au milieu de la chambre._

-Ouah ! Trop cool !

-Merci. Bon à tout de suite !

-Ouais Mione. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nos amis réapparurent. Ils se détaillèrent des pieds à la tête : Ron était dans un costume noir avec une robe de sorcier bleu marine par dessus. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux, ce qui fit rougir Hermione. Elle lui sourit. Elle est magnifique. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu ciel, s'était coiffée de deux nattes quelques relâchées et avait mis un peu de fard à paupières du même bleu que sa robe.

« Ouah, Mione, tu es…

-Oui ? Tu es très élégant Ron !

-Merci, toi tu es… sublime !

-Merci Ron…

-Euh, Hermione Granger, voulez-vous être ma cavalière ce soir ?

-Avec joie Ronald Weasley ! »

Ron donna son bras, que Hermione saisit rapidement. Ils firent mine de marcher comme des gens de la haute société et mimèrent une valse quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Harry très séduisant. (NDA : ceci est une note de l'auteur, pas d'Hermione… enfin bref !)

« Hey, les jeunes, c'est l'heure de la cérémonie, qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

-On était enfermés !

-Trop drôle ! J'ai pu entrer moi !

-Bon, les mecs, dépêchez vous, on va être en retard ! »

Le trio partit en courant.

…

Une musique douce s'éleva et laissa apparaître Bill au bras de sa mère, qui avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues déjà rosies par l'émotion.

Ensuite, Ginny et Gabrielle, vêtues de blanc, firent leur entrée. Harry fut ébloui de la beauté de la jolie rouquine, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

Enfin, Fleur arriva avec Mr Weasley et Mr Delacour qui lui tenaient chacun un bras. Elle portait une robe beige qui semblait voler. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de Fleur. Une fois arrivée devant l'autel, elle embrassa son père et son futur beau-père. La cérémonie se passa tranquillement et le moment des échanges des vœux. Le Mage s'adressa à Bill.

« Bill répétez après moi : moi Bill Arthur Weasley.

-Moi, Bill Arthur Weasley,

-Je te prends toi, Fleur Marie Delacour, comme légitime épouse.

-Je te prends toi, Fleur Marie Delacour, comme légitime épouse. » dit il en lui passant un anneau en or blanc au doigt.

« A vous Fleur, répétez après moi : Moi, Fleur Marie Delacour.

-Moi, Fleur Marie Delacour.

-Je te prends toi, Bill Arthur Weasley, comme légitime époux. »

-Je te prends toi, Bill Arthur Weasley, comme légitime époux. » dit elle en passant à son tour une alliance à la main de Bill.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, prit d'une pulsion inconnue, avait prit la main d'Hermione et la serrait fort dans la sienne. Hermione, qui souriait et ferma les yeux. Au moment où le mage demanda à Bill d'embrasser Fleur, Ron embrassa Hermione. Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers Harry, Gabrielle, les jumeaux et Ginny qui applaudissaient. Quand le reste des invités virent les adolescents s'embrasser, ils firent de même. Les nouveaux mariés s'étaient mis à crier : « Bravo Hermione et Ron ! » Quand ils entendirent les bruits autour d'eux, Hermione et Ron relevèrent la tête et furent surpris de voir toute l'assemblée applaudir et leur crier des félicitations. Ils sourirent et la soirée se passa dans l'amour, la bonne humeur, la joie de vivre et les farces des jumeaux !

_**FIN !**_

_**Voil0, j'espère que j'ai respecté les consignes de Marie, alias Ptit Phenix et que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi une review pour me le dire ! Gros bisous, à bientôt pour Drôle de Correspondance.**_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs.**_


End file.
